Itoko Uchiha
Itoko is a fictional character created by Laqualassiel on DeviantArt for the Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden Universe. She is Itachi's older twin sister. Background Itoko was born as the eldest child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, and the older twin of Itachi. However, where Itachi was seen as a prodigy of the Uchiha prowess, Itoko in turn was seen as a failure. Despite this however, Itoko was the only one who really understood Itachi, and vice versa. By the time Itoko and Itachi were four, the countless lives lost in the Third Shinobi world war had turned the two of them into pacifists. The trauma affected Itoko even more than Itachi, as the little girl had been exceptionally close to Obito Uchiha, and his death had a profound effect on her. Itoko's pacifism was only one of the many things she shared with her twin. She was considered to be just as perceptive as Itachi, but where his views were expanded by village histories, Itoko's views were expanded beyond the clan by her habit of people watching. Being the daughter of the clan head, she was no stranger to serving refreshments with her mother during meetings between her father and other important people. Because of this, she learned the importance of outside factors to the clan, and more importantly, the importance of inside and outside factors to the village. Itoko also showed a high sensetivity to chakra from a young age. During the Nine - Tails' attack on Konoha, she commented to Itachi that "it feels cold," unaware she was reffering to the demon's chakra. Itoko enrolled in the Academy at the same time as Itachi, and gradutated with him at age 7 in the #2 spot. But the first rift to grow between them was when Itachi awakened his Sharingan and mastered it only a year later. When Itachi awakened his Sharingan, their father started to train him privately, neglecting Itoko. Though at first sad at the abandonment, Itoko took advantage of her situation to train with her godparents, Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. During that time, her sensetivity to chakra became apparent, and Itoko began to train as a Sensor. It was also during that time she showed an interest in fuuinjutsu. Because Itoko knew her father would not approve, she kept her training sessions with 'the inferior clan' to herself, instead telling her father she was training alone. But when Itachi mastered his Sharingan at age 8, and Itoko hadn't awakened hers yet, her father all but completely lost faith in her. As a result, Itachi and Itoko, the once inseparable, rarely spent any time with each other. During those years, Itoko met and became friends with Shishui Uchiha. Even wither her reprutation among the clan as a failure, Shishui trained with her, becoming the only person in the clan to see the extent of her intense self training. But while her speed, stamina, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, and her sensory skills were commendable, he noted her weaknesses in nin and genjutsu. Knowing that no one else in the clan would help her, Itoko accepted Shishui's help. Outside of training and missions, Itoko bonded with her younger brother, Sasuke, as they had both been neglected by their father. In her free time, Itoko would play with Sasuke, turning each game into a training exercise for him. She swore to herself that she wouldn't abandon him like she had been, and that she would always look out for Sasuke. When Itoko was ten, she passed the Chuunin Exams after beating Itachi in the final round. After that, Itoko's father began to train her alongside Itachi, taking over Shisui's training of her genjutsu and ninjutsu skills. It was discovered that her chakra control was almost perfect, prompting the Medical Corp to ask permission from Itoko's father to train her as a medic. Itoko also asked her father to train as one - the trauma inflicted by the Third Shinobi War manifesting as a desire to protect - and was given permission. The training took her away from Itachi again, but their relationship had healed, and Itoko spent her free time with her brothers or her best friend, Shishui. Because of the intense Medical training, Itoko followed her brother into the ANBU Corp half a year after he joined, but became one of the most successful operatives and the most requested medic for any team. However, the near constant missions took their toll on Itoko, manifesting as nightmares that plagued her everytime she tried to rest. For a second time, Itoko distanced herself from her family, but took comfort in the company of her best friend, Shishui. Over time they grew even closer, and Shishui finally asked her out. Itoko's parents were delighted. Shishui was considered to be as much as a prodigy as Itachi, and they were happy that Itoko had found someone. Itachi was happy for Itoko as well. Shishui was his friend as well, and he knew that Shishui and Itoko were practically made for each other. Even Sasuke was happy, though the little boy didn't understand why. However, Itoko, Shishui, and Itachi knew that they needed to do something about the clan. Shihsui volunteered to use Kotoamatsukami on the clan, but Itoko nixed the idea because it was too risky and the technique could only be used once a decade. She proposed that she tell the Hokage the clan's plans - effectively becoming a spy. Both Shishui and Itachi agreed with the course of action, but that Itachi would do it instead. Itoko didn't like it, but knew that Itachi was better suited for the job. So when Itachi began to withdraw, Itoko didn't say anything about his odd behavior except that he had a lot of pressure on him from the ANBU missions. He stopped showing to clan meetings, and Fugaku asked Itoko to watch him. Itoko refused, saying Itachi was just stressed and need time to figure things out. She had a lot on her shoulders as well. On one of the recent ANBU missions, she had awakened her Sharingan. However, she kept it secret from her father and the clan, but met with Itachi and Shishui to figure out what to do as the date of the coup drawing closer. That night, Danzo ambushed the three of them with a team of ROOT, managing to take one of Shishui's eyes. This served to distract Itoko long enough for her to be restrained. Shishui, knowing full well that this attack was aimed at eliminating the threat of his Sharingan - the only mangekyo among the three of them - offered a deal to Danzo. Shishui would choose who killed him, and Danzo or any ROOT operative would not do anything to harm Itoko, Itachi, or Sasuke. Danzo agreed, and a blood oath was signed. Shishiu turned to Itoko and asked her to do it, as she would make it quick and painless. Crying, she gave him one last kiss before laying a seal on his chest. The seal instantly killed him and - unknown to Danzo - made his remaining eye implant itself into Itachi's crow summon. Devastated by Shishui's death, Itoko's Sharingan evolved into the Mangekyo Sharingan as Shishui had planned it to. Itoko told no one, withdrawing from the clan. She left the ANBU, and asked for a leave of absence from the Hokage. Itoko was the only person in the clan to support Itachi when he came under suspicion for Shishui's death from the Konoha Military Police. She also stopped participating in the clan meetings. Because of her actions, Itoko fell out of favor with her father. Itoko spent more and more time away from the clan compound, training by herself, training Sasuke basic skills, or simply grieving. Shikaku Nara took her in, and attempted to get her mind away from her grief through Shougi and Go, or simply by sparring. On the night of the Uchiha Massacre, Itoko was at one of the Uchiha training areas when the suddenly disappearence of chakra signatures alerted her that something was wrong. She ran to see what was wrong, but was intercepted by Itachi who told her to find Sasuke and get him to safety. Itoko did, but before she could leave the compound, she ran into a masked man who engaged her in combat. She activated her Mangekyo, and fought on par with him until he phased through her attack and impaled her with her own katana. He yanked the sword free, and Itoko collapsed, already healing the wound. Suddenly, a vortex sucked her into what seemed like the man's right eye. Itoko's body was never found, but from the amount of blood found on the ground and her sword, the Hokage labelled her as MIA assumed KIA. Personality This section is incomplete. Appearance This section is incomplete. Abilities This section is incomplete. Triva This section is incomplete. Category:DRAFT